mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sairaena
'❄❅❆ APPEARANCE ❄❅❆' High cheekbones give way to a pair of pale lips perched above a narrower chin, lending the Nixe woman’s face a heart-shaped appearance. Her eyebrows are a thin silver line, mimicking the natural slant of her tapered ears and doing much to draw attention to her almond-shaped eyes. Framed by long, white lashes, her glacial blue eyes have silver flecks swirling within their depths. Milky white skin, unblemished by time or the elements, covers a lithe frame extended by her slightly elongated torso and legs. Pale blue strands are hints of lowlights in her hair, adding variety to its plain, snow-white coloring while enhancing its mirror-like shine. Worn straight and free of any decoration, her hair falls like a thick curtain to the middle of her back. '❄❅❆ PERSONALITY ❄❅❆' Inquisitive. ❅ Quiet. ❅ Practical. ❅ Cryptic. ❅ Secretive. ❅ Proud. ❅ Meddlesome. ❅ Hedonistic. ❅ Aloof. ❅ Wistful. ❅ Insightful. ❅ Honest. ❅ Poised. ❅ Spontaneous. '❄❅❆ STRENGTHS ❄❅❆' ❅ Rime Weaver: Being born into the upper echelons of a xenophobic magocracy, Sairaena is quite a gifted enchanter. She is able to weave frost enchantments into clothes, armor, and weapons. Though ice magic is quite clearly her strongest element, she has a more than passable amount of skill in enchanting other types and yearns to master her craft. ❅ Hoarfrost Veins: Sairaena is not impervious to the cold, but she is also not easily afflicted by a frigid temperature. She can withstand cold temperatures on par with a frost giant and is quite comfortable on the ice or in the snow. ❅ Acute Reflexes: A lifetime spent atop and within precarious ice glaciers, coupled with her elven lineage, has given Sairaena lightning-fast reflexes. Found especially when in her home environment, she seemingly has a sixth sense when it comes to danger and has used her abilities to evade deadly situations on the ice. '❄❅❆ WEAKNESSES ❄❅❆' ❅ Frost Bound: Though filled with an insatiable wanderlust, Sairaena is as tied to the frozen north as any ice-born creature can be. She is truly in her element when surrounded by the cold, and becomes equally out of place when in the humid jungle or dry desert. to rolls in a Snow biome. +2 to rolls if on or surrounded by Ice. -1 to rolls in the Jungle biome. -2 to rolls in the Desert biome. ❅ Glacier Madness: The ice is notoriously noisy, always cracking, creaking, and groaning with the sounds reverberating loudly through the glacial chasms. To the Nixe who make these treacherous ice masses their homes, this becomes the constant background noise of their lives. Living outside the glacier for long stretches of time, absent the eternal ice-song, is known to drive this particular subset of glacier Nixe mad. must live in the Snow biome. Extended time away from those grid numbers requires rolling vs Fortitude. Character can permadeath if kept away from the snow grid for an extended period of time. '❄❅❆ ALLIES & ENEMIES ❄❅❆' ❅ Kurokaze; The Black Wind: The umbral lord of Icespire Chasm is an unusual companion for the Nixe enchantress. There are rumors whispered about an honor-debt between the two, though few can say from which side the debt originates. Category:Characters